Dragon Ball Z: World Tournament Saga
'Dragon Ball Z: World Tournament Saga '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z. Plot The story continues on from the Great Saiyaman Saga. The World Tournament Saga follows many of the Z Fighters along with minor characters competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan is blackmailed byVidel to join so she will not tell anyone he is The Great Saiyaman. However, it is apparent that the two have become romantically interested in each other, even though Gohan is too shy to admit it. The tournaments begins; first the Junior Division and then the Adult Division. Goten and Trunks, who are in the Junior Division, easily defeat their opponents and make it all the way to the finals. In the final round, they fight each other (this is ironic because Goten is Goku's son and Trunks is Vegeta's son, and Vegeta has longed to fight Goku for a long time). Both boys cheat countless times, such as using energy attacks on each other. They are seemingly matched while the crowd watches in awe and Chi-Chi and Bulma argue whose son will win. In midst of the battle, while Trunks has Goten bound, Goten transforms, thereby breaking the pact not to transform. Mr. Satan is horrified to see that the boy resembles the blonde-haired warrior who beat Cell. Trunks bets that he can beat Goten without using his left arm, but this gives Goten the advantage. At the end, Trunks wins by transforming and using an energy blast to push Goten out of the arena, making him the Junior Champion. Goten is angry that Trunks cheated but he says that they are even because they both cheated. Trunks is given special chance to face Mr. Satan who tries to ask the boy to treat it as a joke, but Trunks defeats him with his "lightest" punch, which sends him out of the arena and pains his cheek. Bored with the Junior Division, Trunks convinces Goten to enter the Adult Division by disguising themselves as the Mighty Mask. Goku who and the Z Fighters meet an unusual pair of beings who go by the names Shin and Kibito, who tell Goku they have heard of him. They easily make it to the main tournament matches which are as follows: *1. Krillin ''versus Pintar *2. Piccolo (under the alias " Ma Junior") versus the Supreme Kai (under the alias "Shin") *3. Videl versus Spopovich *4. Gohan versus Kibito *5. Mr. Satan versus Android 18 *6. Goku versus Vegeta *7. "Mighty Mask" versus Killa *8. Jewel versus Yamu Vegeta is excited at being matched with Goku, who is equally interested. Krillin comes out victorious from his match with Pintar. Piccolo is matched against the mysterious Shin who reveals his true identity. Seemingly terrified, Piccolo withdraws from the match, telling Goku and the others that he believes Shin is actually the Supreme Kai, which shocks everyone because the Supreme Kai was thought to be a myth. Videl steps up to fight the muscle bound Spopovich next who brutally beats her, nearly to death. He helps take her to the hospital, much to Mr. Satan's dismay that Gohan is Videl's "boyfriend", and gives her a Senzu Bean to heal her. Gohan then steps into the ring against Kibito who demands that he transform into aSuper Saiyan. Although reluctant because it will draw attention to himself, Gohan agrees and then informs him that he will rather "take it to the next level" and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. Upon doing this, Gohan is assaulted by Spopovich and Yamu, who proceed to drain his energy and then fly off. Shin finally reveals himself as a Supreme Kai (although he is now the only Supreme Kai due to the deaths of all the others) and tells them of the wizardBabidi's plan to resurrect the evil Majin Buu, who is supposedly the most powerful being in the universe. Yamu and Spopovich were two of his minions and in order to restore Majin Buu they must collect large amounts of energy. Supreme Kai intended to give them just that so that they would lead him toBabidi's spaceship, which is obviously hidden somewhere out of sight. Kibito heals Gohan and they (along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, Krillin, and Videl) fly off after Yamu and Spopovich in order to locate Babidi's ship. Cast Garret Helund as Gohan/Great Saiyaman Odeya Rush as Videl Robin Shou as Goku Ray Park as Vegeta Vin Diesel as Piccolo Arnold Schwarzenegger as Spopovich Doug Jones as Yamu Jared Leto as Supreme Kai (white hair dye) Casey Sander as Kibito Martin Klebba as Krillin Davis Cleveland as Goten Braden Fitzgerald as Trunks Cameron Diaz as Android #18 Jason Lee as Hercule Bob Costas as World Tournament Announcer Jessica Alba as Bulma Zhang Ziyi as Chi-Chi Shin Koyamada as Yamcha Pat Morita as Master Roshi Mark Britten as voice of Oolong Monika Antonelli as voice of Puar Brian Blessed as Ox-King Chloe Grace Mortez as Marron